One Stormy Night
by Toshirokun13
Summary: The Tenth Division returns from a surprise hollow attack intact, but a certain white haired captain is nowhere to be found. Will Ichigo be able to find Toshiro before it's too late? Yaoi IchiHitsu Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So this is actually my first fanfiction so I'd appreciate if you readers don't kill me if its not great. ^^ This is going to end up being a two-shot and I hope to get the second part up relatively soon. No flames please. I hope everyone enjoys the first part "One Stormy Night!"**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. **  
**

**

* * *

**The strawberry suddenly grabbed his boyfriend's small wrist, "Don't go… It's only a regular Hollow alert. Can't you just this once let someone else handle it?"

"You know I can't, Ichigo." The captain of the tenth squad said as he tried to pull away from the larger male's grip.

Ichigo's grasp only tightened more, he knew that it was the only thing still keeping the petite captain in his office and not charging out onto the battlefield. "Why can't Rangiku handle it? You have been going on non-stop missions for weeks now." Ichigo whined.

"It is my duty as Captain… my squad is out there fighting. I can't just abandon them." Toshiro turned around to face the strawberry and Ichigo could see the regret in his beautiful teal eyes. "I'm sorry Ichigo…" Toshiro lowered his head only to have Ichigo wrap his large arms around the small body and hold him close in a tight hug.

Toshiro didn't pull away; instead he buried his face into the folds of Ichigo's shihakusho inhaling his boyfriend's scent. Surely, he could take just a moment to feel safe and secure in Ichigo's embrace before departing. "Ichigo…" Toshiro murmured after a few moments. "I…I need to go."

Ichigo released Toshiro only to lean down and cover the smaller shinigami's face with butterfly kisses. "Don't keep me waiting too long, kay? And promise me that once this mission is over you will take some time to relax." Toshiro smiled up at Ichigo returned the kiss and right before he pulled away he whispered, "I will. I love you, Ichigo."

"I love you too, Toshiro."

The two shinigami finally broke apart and the smaller of the two left the room, leaving the other alone in the large office. Ichigo continued staring at the spot where Toshiro had just been a few seconds previously and made his way to one of the couches in the office. As Ichigo laid down he started to hear the soft pitter patter of rain on the roof of the office. _It's starting to rain; I hope Toshiro doesn't get stuck in a big storm while on his mission tonight._ With the help of the calming sounds of the rain falling on the roof, Ichigo soon found himself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Toshiro quickly arrived at the location where he had been told his division was exterminating hollows. Everyone was being pushed back by the overwhelming numbers of hollows. There seemed to be no end in sight and slowly the shinigami's numbers were decreasing while the hollow's numbers seemed to swell. As if that wasn't bad enough already, it had also started to rain and soon the rain was coming down heavier and heavier with each passing minute.

Almost immediately, one of the seated officers sensed their captain's arrival and shouted out in relief, "Captain! You made it!" Another squad member sensed Toshiro's presence and came running over to greet the tenth division captain; and another, and another. This chain of events repeated until there was a small group of tenth division member gathered around waiting to hear what their captain was about to say.

"How is the squad holding against the hollows?" Toshiro firmly asked of his subordinates. There was a frenzy of voices attempting to fill in the captain on the current situation all at the same time.

"No matter how many hollows we kill, their numbers aren't decreasing!"

"We keep losing men and if this continues our troops will be completely wiped out!"

"What should we do Captain Hitsugaya?"

All eyes were on Toshiro and he was silent for a moment as he tried to analyze the situation quickly in his mind and work through all the possible outcomes determining which would have the highest possible success rate.

"Where is Rangiku?" Toshiro asked his division. The silence that followed could only be described as an awkward uncertainty. No one shinigami really wanted to answer their captain, because well, none of the shinigami really knew _how_ to answer. Toshiro was about to ask again but just as he opened his mouth his third seat finally broke the suffocating silence.

"The lieutenant disappeared quite some time ago… she said something about ending _him_ once and for all… none of us had any idea what or even who she was talking about, and she ran off before we could even think to ask her about it.

Toshiro suddenly froze and turned to look directly at his third seat, his face tense. "Can you handle things here for just a little longer? There's something that I need to do if any of us hope to escape this ordeal alive."

Toshiro could see the fear in his subordinate's eyes. It was understandable as well as expected. He had just arrived and they had expected him to kill all the hollows and save the remaining members of the division. Now he was leaving them… but… he was only leaving them so he could save them. Surely they would understand if they knew the whole story.

"Go on ahead captain; you must have a reason for having to leave. I trust yo- _we_ trust you. We will hold off the hollows till your return!" It started out as a whisper but once the third seat had started speaking he was urged on by the supported cries of the other tenth division shinigami.

"Thank you everyone," Toshiro knew that there were many skilled shinigami here and they should be able to handle themselves. "I will return as soon as I have disposed of whatever is the cause of all these hollows." Toshiro quickly disappeared with the aid of shunpo in the direction that all they hollows seemed to be originating.

As soon as Toshiro was out of sight the shinigami that had gathered near him dispersed all in different directions to inform the rest of the squad of their captain's orders.

"Dammit, I should have realized sooner that hollows don't have the capacity to work together and attack shinigami in such a large and organized group while avoiding slaughtering each other in the process. There must be someone pulling the strings behind the scenes! _Could it be Aizen?_ Toshiro quickly thought,_ No… Aizen was dead; he and Ichigo had made quite sure of that. But if not Aizen… then who could it be?_

Thinking about Aizen prompted Toshiro's thoughts to wander back to his strawberry boyfriend waiting for his return in the tenth division office. It was right then that Toshiro wished that he was still back in his office, warm and secure, not to mention dry, curled up next to Ichigo on the couch. As opposed to on a mission in the middle of no-where, soaked to the bone from fighting hollows in the pouring rain. He usually hated being warm, it was to be expected from the wielder of the most powerful ice zanpakuto in all of Seireitei. But with Ichigo, it was a welcoming warm that filled up and comforted him as opposed to suffocating him.

A huge burst of spiritual pressure pulled Toshiro suddenly from his thoughts, and from Ichigo. It wasn't far from his current location and the pressure felt familiar, but strange at the same time. He quickly arrived at the location at which he had sensed the burst of spiritual pressure and the sight that met him was so shocking that he almost lost his balance after landing his most recent shunpo.

* * *

Ichigo awoke from his sleep surprised and a little alarmed that his small boyfriend was not lying safely beside him. _Oh right, he's out on that mission… _The strawberry sat up and looked around the deserted tenth division office while scratching his head. _What's this weird feeling I'm having? Toshiro's a captain for god sakes, he can take care of himself. _Ichigo shook his head and tried to force the thought of something bad happening to Toshiro to the back of his mind with only a little success. _Maybe I should have gone with him... _another shake of his head, _I need to stop thinking like this… there's nothing to worry about. Toshiro will finish his mission tonight and tomorrow it will be like nothing ever happened._

Ichigo hauled himself up off the couch and decided that the best thing to calm his nerves would be to make himself a hot cup of tea. That's what he always did when he thought that Toshiro was getting overly stressed. The carrot top was just about to exit the office and make his way towards the kitchen down the hall when a voice sounded from the other side of the thin office door and quickly slid it open.

"Ichigo Kurosaki! You're presence has been requested by the head captain, Shigekuni Genryūsai Yamamoto! Please report to the first division barracks at once, the matter is of the utmost importance!"

"Tell the old man that I'm on my way." The messenger nodded and disappeared. Ichigo had been about to ask the messenger if he had any details on the reason for the sudden meeting, but then he realized that he would be able to get the full story faster if he got to the first division barracks as soon as possible. With his tea completely forgotten, Ichigo began to run as fast as he could towards the first division barracks.

Ichigo arrived in no time at all at the massive door with the large symbol of the first division displayed boldly on its front. "Ichigo Kurosaki: substitute soul reaper, reporting in." As soon as he said his name the door opened and inside was not only the head captain but all other captains that were not currently away on missions.

"So… what's this thing that was so important you needed me to come here right away?" Ichigo asked confused as to why all the captains were here in addition to the head captain.

Not a soul moved, spoke, or showed any sign that the strawberry had said anything and Ichigo was starting to get annoyed. He had been called here with such urgency and now no-one seemed to want to tell him anything. Suddenly, the strong and commanding voice of the head captain rang throughout the meeting hall.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, have you heard anything recently from Squad Ten Captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya?"

Ichigo's heart dropped. _What happened to Toshiro? Did something go wrong with the mission?_ If anything bad happened to the white haired captain Ichigo didn't know how he was going to live with himself. With much difficulty Ichigo managed to find his voice and answer.

"I… uh- I was with him a few hours ago, right before he left on his mission. He didn't say much except for that he couldn't abandon his division… after that he left and I haven't…" he paused, "I haven't heard from him…" he finished awkwardly.

Yamamoto stared down the substitute soul reaper daring Ichigo to say he was lying. A few minutes of silence passed in which Ichigo wanted to disappear from Yamamoto's presence, also wishing that someone would actually tell him what happened to his lover. The head captain seemed to hear his silent plea and continued.

"Precisely one half hour ago the tenth division returned from their mission to eradicate a large number of hollows that were gathering in one of the northern Rukon Districts. All seated officers were accounted for; except for the captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Ichigo felt like he was going to be sick; he thought his legs would give out at any moment and they might of if Captain Unohana had not stepped out of line to put a hand comfortingly on Ichigo's shoulder. Instantly Ichigo started to feel just a bit better, he was still scared shitless for Toshiro but there was something about Unohana that always exuded comfort and strength.

"Calm down Ichigo." Unohana said in her usual calm voice, hand still resting on Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo was about to protest but Unohana held him back and shook her head. She calmly pointed towards the entrance of the hall and it slowly began to open. Two shinigami entered; both were of the tenth division and also soaked, with blood staining their shihakusho. One was the lieutenant of the tenth division, Rangiku Matsumoto, and the other Ichigo realized was the tenth division's third seat, Yutai Futaki.

Ichigo had seen Yutai around the tenth division a lot because he would come into the office a lot to talk with Toshiro. Sometimes they would talk paperwork and sometimes they would talk about different combative techniques. He always was so cheerful and eager to learn from his captain. But looking at the person in front of him right now he never would have thought that this was the same third seat he saw so often; only regret showed on his face.

"Tenth division lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, and third seat, Yutai Futaki, please tell the captains gathered before you what you experienced before you lost contact with Captain Hitsugaya." Both shinigami nodded. Yutai talked about when Toshiro had met up with the squad and that he didn't stay long because he rushed off to find Rangiku while the rest of the division held off the hollows.

"About 40 minutes after our Captain left us to deal with the hollows, they all suddenly disappeared and only about ten minutes after that we met up with the lieutenant."

Now that Yutai had finished telling his side of the story, all eyes shifted towards Rangiku. "You encountered Captain Hitsugaya as well Lieutenant Matsumoto?" The head captain inquired.

"Y-yes…" Rangiku stuttered unable to make eye contact with the head captain. "When I was fighting with my division I felt a spiritual pressure that I hadn't felt in a long time and I went to investigate. I soon found myself face to face with my old friend and the former captain of squad three… Gin Ichimaru."

Whispers and quiet murmuring started to fill the meeting hall before the head captain hit the floor firmly with his long staff. "Silence!" he yelled.

All voices died out instantly and the hall was silent again; all expect for one voice belonging to a certain strawberry.

"How can you just sit there and do nothing? Especially, when you know that someone like Gin Ichimaru is involved?" Ichigo was beyond furious now. If Yamamoto continued to refuse to take any action then he would leave this pointless meeting and go bring back his small boyfriend himself.

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" the head captain boomed and Ichigo nearly jumped out of his skin before looking back up towards the old man. "Do not allow your personal feelings get in the way of looking at this situation logically. It is essential that we gather all the facts before we can decide on the proper course of action." When Ichigo said nothing the Yamamoto turned towards his attention back towards Rangiku. "Please continue Lieutenant Matsumoto."

She nodded nervously taking a deep breath before continuing her story, "Gin was about to kill me when my captain arrived and saved me at the last moment."

* * *

_Rangiku couldn't believe that her life was about to be ended by the person who had saved her when she was a young girl starving on the side of a road. Maybe it was better this way… Rangiku waited to feel the cold metal pierce her flesh and put her out of her misery, but instead of the sickening sound of metal cutting flesh, she heard the distinct clash of metal on metal. But how…? Rangiku opened her eyes and saw a flash of white and was able to barely make out the form of her small captain. _

"_C-captain…" Rangiku whispered._

"_Don't talk Rangiku. You need to save your strength. Once I kill this bastard we'll get you back to Seireitei so squad four can treat your wounds." Rangiku wasn't able to hang onto consciousness any longer and soon her world fell into complete darkness. _

_Rangiku awoke next when he was forcibly pulled to her feet by some unknown force. She could still feel the cold rain running down her body… so she must still be in the forest. _

"_Welcome back Ran-chan. Yer just in time ta witness the defeat of tha small captain ya care fer so much." Gin! But if Gin was the holding her… then where was her Captain? The strawberry lieutenant had to squint but was able to make out her captain's small form through all the sheeting rain. He didn't seem injured, so what was Gin talking about? Then she felt the cold steel of Shinso press up against her neck making it hard to breathe. _

"_So little captain… are ya prepared ta witness yer entire division fall before yer very eyes?"_

"_NO! Ichimaru don't!" Toshiro yelled desperately._

"_I gotta have my fun wit someone, and yer whole division just happens ta be right here, ripe for tha takin" Gin's smile widened as he saw the look of sheer horror grow on the ice captain's face. _

"_Take me then! I'm the captain. I'm… I'm more valuable than all of my subordinates put together..." Toshiro didn't know what else to do… he was backed into a corner and this was the only way to ensure the safety of his division. _

_Gin's grin grew even more, he had the boy right where he wanted him, and now the real fun would begin. _

"_I will completely surrender myself… on one condition." Hitsugaya growled his voice losing his usual cold and icy tone._

"_I don't think yer really in tha position ta be bargainin, but I'm a reasonable man. What do ya propose Shiro?" Gin teased, being sure to drag out the nickname he knew the small captain hated._

"_You can do whatever you want to me… as long as my entire division goes free." Toshiro dropped his sword and he fell to his knees on the wet, muddy and not to mention bloody ground, his head bowed down in defeat._

"_Captain! Don't do this! I'll be fine… the division will be fine!" Rangiku yelled desperately but Toshiro didn't even lift his head to acknowledge his lieutenant's frantic cries.

* * *

_

"That's all I remember…" Rangiku looked up as she finished her story waiting for Yamamoto, or anyone for that matter, to say something, anything. Nothing. "Please Head-Captain! You must send a rescue team! He saved not only my life but everyone's in the tenth division!"

Ichigo decided to use this moment to his advantage, "Head Captain, I will go save Toshiro and bring him back with me to Seireitei." Ichigo had just turned to leave when he heard something that made him freeze.

"You will do no such thing! I will not permit this."

Ichigo grinned. "No disrespect Head captain, but I'm not technically part of the Gotei 13 so I am not bound as tight to the laws of soul society as everyone else is here."

"There is a huge storm raging through soul society right now; this will only decrease the odds of you being able to find Captain Hitsugaya making the task at hand very difficult, if not impossible. I cannot on good conscious allow you to go out in this kind of weather, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I don't care old man! I refuse to sit here helplessly when there's the slightest chance I can save Toshiro. Nothing you can say or do will prevent me from leaving this place and rescuing him."

Yamamoto merely stared at the determined face of the orange haired teenager. He knew deep down the boy would stay true to his word and nothing that he could say would keep the carrot top from going after his lover. Finally, Yamamoto simply nodded and Ichigo ran out into the storm without even so much as a backwards glance.

_Ichigo… please bring the captain back safely… _Rangiku prayed softly as she watched Ichigo disappear into the distance.

* * *

The rain was starting to come down harder than ever, if that was even possible. It had also started to thunder and there were frequent flashes of lightning which illuminated the battle between the two captains. Although, it wasn't really right to call it a battle considering that only one party was really attacking.

"If ya continue to lay on tha ground there captain your gonna get yer captain's haori all dirty."

"Tch… getting my haori dirty is the least of my problems right now…" Hitsugaya hissed as he looked up to glare at the fox standing over him.

"I've been waiting fer this moment fer so long Shiro… I'm gonna take my time with ya. Kill ya nice and slow. By the time I'm done wit ya, yer gonna beg me to kill ya." Gin started to walk slowly towards where Toshiro was lying. It might have looked like he was done for, but Toshiro wasn't the captain of the tenth division for nothing, he still had a few tricks up his sleeves.

Toshiro waited till Gin was within a few feet of him and then very quietly muttered, "Hado 31, Shakkaho!" A large red ball of energy materialized in the small captain's hands and then flew straight at Gin's approaching figure. The fox captain had to take his eyes off Toshiro for the slightest second to avoid the kido spell, but those few seconds were all the opportunity that Toshiro needed to push himself shakily to his feet as he made a mad dash towards his zanpakuto a few feet away. Toshiro managed to grab Hyourinmaru and was just about release it when Gin beat him to it.

"_Ikorose_, Shinso."

The extended blade of Shinso raced towards Hitsugaya's chest and would have gone straight through his heart if he hadn't been able to use Hyourinmaru to deflect the ensuing blade.

"I don't believe I gave ya permission to draw yer sword Shiro." Gin smirked at the boy.

"I don't give a shit what you say." Toshiro spat ready to charge at the ex-third captain.

"Need me to refresh ya of our deal? Ya gotta do whatever I say Shiro… I held up my part of tha bargain. Bout time you held up yers. Although… I might go back on ma word if ya don't hold up your end… and that might spell disastrous consequences for yer division…"

"NO! Don't…" Toshiro pleaded as he glared at Gin with pure loathing and gritted his teeth before growling, "… I'm sorry..."

"Hmm… I don't think tha a simple sorry is gonna suffice Shiro…" Toshiro's head bolted up and stared in shock at the look on Gin's face. It was a deranged look, the look of a man that was intent on causing as much pain as he possibly could.

"Drop yer sword… Now." Came Gin's stern voice, he had had enough of the insolent little captain's attitude. It was time for him to learn some respect.

Toshiro froze; he didn't want to be separated with Hyourinmaru again after just being reunited with the dragon such a short time ago.

"If ya don't wanna be a good boy an' drop yer sword of yer own free will, I guess I have no choice but ta make ya drop it by force." Gin said as he disappeared for a split second before reappearing right beside Toshiro and grabbing his sword arm with one hand and the hilt of Hyourinmaru in the other. As his grip tightened Toshiro let out a gasp of pain which made Gin let out a small chuckle. "Does it hurt Shiro? Simply let go of Hyourinmaru and I can make it stop."

"Bastard…" Toshiro wheezed as the pressure increased.

"Guess its gonna be tha hard way then…" Gin sighed and started to use both hands to pull Toshiro's hand from Hyourinmaru's hilt.

"What are you-" Toshiro gasped as he felt Gin pulling harshly at Hyourinmaru. Toshiro fought to keep hold of his sword but after a few minutes of struggling Gin won and was able to pry the zanpakuto from it's wielder's grasp. The ice captain's eyes widened as Hyourinmaru was flung into the air and landed on the other side of the field.

"Now ta make sure that ya won't be causing trouble with that sword of yers…" Gin sneered.

Toshiro didn't know what to make of what Gin was saying at first. But when he felt Gin increase the pressure on his arm even more he came to a frightening conclusion. _He can't possibly think to be…H-He's not going to… Oh my god… he is! He's actually going to break my arm! _The fox kept squeezing the small arm, increasing the pressure more and more until… Toshiro's fear was realized and there was a loud crack and Toshiro screamed in agony. Gin finally let go of Toshiro's small arm only to have it fall limp to his side. His arm was now useless and any kind of movement or touch brought an intense flash of pain.

"F…Fuck you…" Toshiro rasped out, his teeth clenched in pain as he tried to suppress the tears that now filled his eyes threatening to overflow and fall down his already soaked face.

"I commend ya for having enough strength ta remaining standing Shiro. But for how fer much longer do ya think yer gonna last? Are ya expecting fer someone ta come save ya? Could that be tha reason why ya won't accept death? Don't worry; I'll be sure ta kill ya before anyone has a chance ta save ya." Gin assured the smaller captain, an evil glint sparkling in his eye as he advanced on Toshiro while unsheathing Shinso.

* * *

Ichigo had been searching for Toshiro for over an hour and had absolutely nothing to show for it… It was times like these that being Ichigo had its advantages. One of them being that he refused to give up; on anything. He would search for however long it took till his petite boyfriend was safe in his arms and they could head back to Seireitei together. Ichigo had already concluded that looking anywhere and everywhere he could find obviously wasn't going to help him find Toshiro anymore than sitting back in Seireitei would. _How in the world and I supposed to find him?_ Ichigo had always sucked at sensing spiritual pressures and whenever Toshiro tried to teach him kido… well, let's say it wasn't pretty. So, both of those options were completely out of the question.

_Please… Toshiro… I need to know where you are. Send me a sign… anything that might help me find you_. Ichigo continued to pray for any kind of sign that might help him locate his missing lover. At one point Ichigo was so frustrated that he turned his head to the dark and stormy sky and yelled as loud as he could, "TOSHIRO! WHERE ARE YOU?" hoping for the small chance that he was close enough so that the white haired captain might hear him.

Ichigo never thought in a million years that he would instantly take all that hoping and praying for a sign back if he could; but he did, almost instantly. Why? It most likely had something to do with the fact that at the very moment that Ichigo had yelled into the seemingly empty forest he thought he heard his boyfriend's voice yell back. Was he so desperate to find his little icy captain that he was starting to hear things? Another moment passed and then he heard it again… but this time there was something more, it was full of pain, fear, and desperation. He couldn't be imagining it, and if those screams were indeed real, that meant that Toshiro was in serious trouble and Ichigo had no time to lose.

The strawberry headed in the direction that he heard his boyfriend's voice faster than he had done anything in his entire lifetime. _Hold on Toshiro! I'll be there soon and you won't have to suffer any more, just please… hold on!_

Ichigo had been running for a few minutes and was starting to get anxious, not that he wasn't already. Had he wasted his one chance to find Toshiro? Just then, a large clearing caught his eye and he slowly crept up to the edge of the forest and stopped when he saw there were two figures in the middle of the clearing. One was tall and thin but he couldn't really tell anything about the other because they seemed to be lying on the ground.

The body on the ground started to shift and the figure started to slowly rise and it seemed like they were going to run away from the larger man, but as soon as the smaller figure rose to his feet he collapsed almost immediately onto the wet muddy ground again.

"Awe. Ain't it adorable that ya still think that you can get away…? But cha gotta know that that leg of yers isn't gonna be able ta do much of anythin right now."

The smaller figure ignored the others taunts and attempted once again to rise, but the same thing happened and as soon as his left leg had the slightest amount of pressure on it, it crumpled as though it were made of paper and the boy came crashing down with a loud thud.

_Gin…! What is he doing here? Shouldn't he be dead? Or did he run off somewhere after Aizen was defeated?_ So many questions raced through Ichigo's mind when he heard the familiar drawl of the sly fox.

The figure that was right in front of Gin was attempting to rise again, but the result was the same. However, this time the figure's back was facing towards Ichigo and suddenly a huge flash of lightning lit up the field and the strawberry was finally able to get a good look at who the second figure was.

Ichigo saw a flash of white and red, and then the shredded remains of a captain's haori. He could just barely make out the small, torn symbol of the tenth division on the figure's back. Ichigo kept his gaze feverishly on the figure and his eyes drifted up towards the disheveled white locks that could only belong to one person...

Before Ichigo knew what was happening he found himself lunging at Gin Zangetsu raised, ready to rip this man to shreds for what he had done to his tiny boyfriend.

"Gin… you bastard! You're going to regret ever touching Toshiro!" Ichigo snarled. He was so angry his fury was radiating around him and it was so thick it was almost palpable.

"Hmm…" Gin paused as he easily deflected Ichigo's first attack. "Yer a bit earlier that I would of expected. I was hopin' to have killed yer pretty little boyfriend before ya got here."

Ichigo's first thought was to just get in, get Toshiro, and get out; but he knew that Gin would never just let them run off and escape unscathed. Ichigo had no other choice; he had to end this as quickly as possible so he could get Toshiro safely back to Seireitei before it was too late.

The strawberry quickly ran over to the bloody mess that was Toshiro and gently shook his shoulder trying to stir the boy back from the brink of unconsciousness.

"Toshiro… baby, please… stay with me." Ichigo whispered into the small boy's ear. "Just bear with me for a little. I'm going to kill Gin for what he did to you and then I'll take you back to Seireitei so that Unohana can fix you up."

Toshiro looked up into his boyfriend's concerned face and managed a weak nod, "I-Ichigo…"

Ichigo placed his fingers on Toshiro's lips, "Shh… don't talk. You need to save your strength, kay?" He gently stroked the smaller's face in an attempt to comfort his lover if only a little.

Toshiro nodded his head again. "I…I'm g-g-g-glad you're h…here…" he stuttered in a barely audible whisper.

Ichigo managed a small smile. "Of course, I've been looking for you all night, and I'm not leaving without you." Ichigo said gently as he kissed Toshiro's thoroughly drenched forehead. The strawberry quickly took off the top layer of his shihakusho and placed it over Toshiro's frail form in an attempt to shield him, if only a little, from the relentless onslaught of the icy cold rain.

A huge grin had made its way back onto Gin's slender face as Ichigo stood up shielding his lover from the fox's malicious stare.

"I guess it's too bad you weren't able to kill Toshiro before I arrived; because now that I'm here you won't be able to lay a finger on him." Ichigo glared at the ex-captain that stood before him. How he hated the traitor captain; Ichigo had hoped they had heard the last of Gin Ichimaru when he and Toshiro had killed Aizen during the winter war not long ago. But here he was in the flesh; and Ichigo was about to make sure this time that the ex-captain would not be able to come back.

"I won't be able ta lay a finger on him ya say?" Gin said almost laughing as he disappeared from in front of Ichigo and was about to shunpo to where Toshiro was still lying motionless, but Ichigo had been expecting the fox to try something dirty and stopped Gin in his tracks with Zangetsu pointing directly at the traitor's throat.

"I see yer lil' boyfriend ova theres been busy teachin' ya some new tricks since I've been gone." Gin smiled in amusement.

"Yeah. He trained me just in case something like this ever happened, and now, because of his training I have the skills to protect him and defeat you." It was now Ichigo's turn to grin. "Bankai!"

Ichigo was momentarily engulfed in a flash of black and red light and when he emerged he was holding the slender black blade that was Tensa Zangetsu.

"Ooooh… Gettin' a lil' feisty now are we?" Gin sneered in an attempt to feed Ichigo's anger.

"Shut the hell up!" Ichigo yelled as he started to run around Gin so fast it looked like there were a hundred Ichigos surrounding him. "How's this for feisty?" Ichigo shouted as he thrust his sword towards the fox's unprotected chest. Gin easily avoided the attack by jumping backwards up into the air.

"Missed me."

"You think so?" Ichigo grinned.

"Whadda- " Gin started to ask but was cut off by Ichigo.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo screamed as loud as he could, the wave of condensed spiritual pressure hitting Gin square in the chest.

Gin quickly recovered from the attack; his shihakusho was now slightly charred at the edges. "Awe, yer so mean Ichigo… this was mah favorite robe. Now ya've gone and gotten it all burned; what am I gonna do wit ya?" Gin playfully shook his head before continuing, "I might as well leave since ya seem to wanna ruin all ma fun." Gin started to slowly walk away when he paused to look back at Ichigo who was still watching the fox meticulously expecting him to fly at him with a barrage of attacks at any second.

"What the hell! You're just going to up and leave…? Just like that!" Ichigo shouted "Get back here you bastard! I told you, I'm going to kill you for what you did to Toshiro!" Ichigo shouted at Gin's retreating figure, just as confused by the fox's actions as he was angry with them.

"Instead of worryin' about killin' me, dontcha think ya should be more concerned with yer precious little boyfriend? I doubt he has much time left, ya know? Think he can hold on?" Gin paused then let a small chuckle pass his lips, "I guess I tend to play a lil' rough when I'm excited, ah well…" another chuckle. "Catch ya later, Ichigo." Then, Gin disappeared from the forest without a trace.

Ichigo couldn't figure out why Gin all of a sudden disappeared like that, but when he glanced over at his lover still limp on the ground he realized he didn't give a shit how or why Gin left, all that mattered was that he was gone.

"Toshiro!" Ichigo yelled his voice thick with worry as he ran over to where he had left the small boy. Toshiro hadn't moved an inch since Ichigo had begun his fight with Gin. He gently shook the smaller one's shoulder trying to rouse him from his semi-consciousness. "Toshiro… baby, please wake up. You don't have to try and move, just give me a sign that you're still with me."

Slowly, a pair of teal eyes opened but they lacked their usual strong and icy shine. They were dull, exhausted and as defeated as their owner. "I-Ichi…?" Toshiro managed in a strained whisper.

* * *

**Author's Note: I would really like to know what you guys think, please review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey all! First I wanted to start off by thanking my lovely reviewers, I really appreciated them and as a thank you, I wanted to try and get this second part up as soon as I could. It's just about finals week for me so I probably won't be getting anything up for about two weeks or so but I really wanted to get this up before I get consumed by my studies, so I'm not constantly worrying about it. Now that I have rambled enough I hope you guys enjoy the second half of "One Stormy Night!"**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I wish I did but that's all it ever will be, a wish. All characters belong to the wonderful Tite Kubo. :)**  
**

* * *

Ichigo let out a small sigh of relief. _At least he's alive… but he won't be for long if I don't get him some help._ "Yea, it's me, Shiro. Now, let's head back to Seireitei so Unohana can fix you up."

There was a huge flash of lightning followed by a deafening clap of thunder from the skies above and it was at that moment that Ichigo felt his heart rip in two when he saw how seriously injured Toshiro really was.

His face and chest were covered with a large number of nasty cuts and bruises; many of which were still bleeding freely. There was an especially large bruise covering his chest, a sign that a few of his ribs were probably bruised, possibly even broken. Toshiro's arm and leg were also clearly broken and there was a small part of the bone sticking out through the flesh in his right arm. It was a complete mess and Ichigo shuddered when he thought about how much pain his lover was probably in right now.

Ichigo slowly dropped to his knees trying to figure out how he could carry Toshiro in a way that would cause him the least amount of pain. Ichigo held his breath, and as carefully as he could he lifted the small body up off the cold wet ground and into his arms. Toshiro yelped at the sudden contact and the moving of his injuries. Ichigo saw Toshiro's face contort in pain and frowned realizing he had caused it.

" 'm s-sorry… ichi…" Toshiro mumbled.

"What are you talking about, baby? What could you possibly have to be sorry for?" Ichigo's glance drifted downwards from the small body in his arms towards the ground below them. "It's all _my_ fault… if I had just… just…" he stopped suddenly when he felt a slight tugging at his shihakusho and watched as Toshiro opened his mouth about to say something else, but instead erupted into a huge coughing fit and Ichigo could do nothing but hug the small shinigami close to his chest while Toshiro started to cough up blood. Finally, the coughing stopped and Toshiro fell limp once again into Ichigo's embrace, too exhausted to move.

"ichi… 'm c-c-cold…" Toshiro stuttered as he started to shiver violently. _He's been out in this storm for way too long..._ _I need to get him back to Seireitei so he can get dry and some new robes._

Ichigo hugged Toshiro even closer so that their bodies were touching in a futile attempt to shelter his yuki hime from the unrelenting rain pouring down on them from above. Toshiro's skin was so cold to the touch, even more than usual. It scared Ichigo and he knew that Toshiro didn't have much time left.

The strawberry didn't waste another second before he started run as fast as he could back towards Seireitei keeping a soft but firm hold on Toshiro's body. He could feel Toshiro getting weaker and weaker, slipping closer to death as the seconds ticked by. Ichigo felt the small form in his arms start to tremble again and this time the violent shivers were accompanied by choked sobs.

"I-Ichi… it h-hurts…" Toshiro whimpered between sobs. By now, tears were freely flowing down the smaller's face mixing freely with the rainwater.

"Shh…" Ichigo cooed as he ran his had softly through his small lover's sopping wet hair. "I promise; I'll make the pain go away. Just hang on Shiro… I can almost see the walls of Seireitei on the horizon."

Toshiro managed to lift his head enough so that it rested on the inside of his boyfriend's arm, just below the shoulder. He wanted to stay with Ichigo, but he could feel his body shutting down and decided to make the most of the last few moments he had with his boyfriend. They had only been together for a few months, but those few months were more precious to him than anything. There was still one thing Toshiro thought that he could do that he hoped would be able to show Ichigo how much he meant to him.

"I-Ichi..?" Toshiro's voice was strained and had only enough energy to speak in a barely audible voice. "Thank y-you…" Toshiro could barely keep his eyes open and it was becoming increasingly difficult to string a simple coherent sentence together. Toshiro wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to stay conscious. _No! I need to be able to tell him… then I can die without regrets._

"I'm glad… glad that you w-w-were with me in t-the end… I l-l-love you, Ichigo." Toshiro looked up at the determined face of his boyfriend and managed a weak smile when his teal eyes met the chocolately brown of Ichigo's. His vision was starting get blurry and he was beginning to feel dizzy. _It must be from all the blood I've lost._ Then, Ichigo and everything around Toshiro faded to black.

"What are you talking about baby? You're not going anywhere, not as long as I'm around. " Ichigo smiled unaware that the petite captain in his arms was already unconsciousness. "Shiro…? Baby…?" Ichigo's voice became desperate. Toshiro had at least been responsive since they had started their journey back to Seireitei.

But now… now Toshiro was limp in Ichigo's arms and no matter how loud Ichigo yelled his boyfriend's name, he couldn't stir the frosty captain back from the darkness that had taken him. Ichigo had just been about to let out a sigh of relief because they had finally made it back to Seireitei, but instead he just ran faster towards the fourth division because his precious yuki hime, Toshiro Hitsugaya, had stopped breathing.

* * *

Retsu Unohana had been working all night treating the wounds of all the tenth squad members that had been injured from the recent hollow incident.

_War is such a horrible thing,_ she thought solemnly to herself as she walked down the quiet hallway near her office. She finally had a chance to catch her breath until the next emergency would inevitably come flying through her door.

_We are losing shinigami every day_… _husbands, wives, sisters, and brothers; loved ones, friends, comrades and their superiors._ Lives were constantly being torn apart and it was all the wise healer could do to try and save as many people as possible.

Captain Unohana was revered as the best healer in all of Soul Society, but sometimes she didn't always feel she deserved such a title. She was always losing people and then would wonder after the fact if there had been something else she could have done, another kido that she could have used, that might have been able to save them. She would constantly tell herself that this is what she had chosen to do with her life and that these are the kinds of things that all healers unfortunately had to deal with.

Unohana arrived at her office and slid open the door to find her tall, silver haired lieutenant waiting for her.

"Isane, is there something you needed?" Unohana asked, her usual calm and serene voice filling the office.

"Oh! Captain! I uh…" The lieutenant stuttered as she looked up, surprised by the sudden appearance of her captain. She nervously rubbed the back of her head, "I was just here to file my report for the day."

"Please continue then." Unohana prompted, as she made her way over to her desk and sat down.

Isane quickly debriefed her captain on everything she had witnessed during the day and also told her captain that everyone still in the barracks who required treatment was stable and for the moment there was no-one that needed any special attention.

"Thank you, Isane. You have worked very hard and I apologize for keeping you so busy into the late hours of the night. I'm sure you're exhausted. Why don't head back to your quarters and get some sleep?"

"Are you sure, Captain? I don-" Isane started to ask but was swiftly interrupted.

"Head back to your quarters and get some sleep, Isane." Unohana insisted. Her face had not changed but her voice was firm and the silver haired lieutenant didn't dare argue with her captain.

"T-thank you Captain! Goodnight!" Isane stammered as she practically ran out the door. She highly respected her captain and never dreamed of serving under anyone else, but sometimes Unohana could be very intimidating, whether she realized it or not.

Unohana took a few moments to take in the silence that filled her office. She took a book off one of the walls of bookshelves that lined her office and started walking towards one of the fourth division courtyards.

The storm that had torn through Seireitei recently had mostly past over by now and there was only a slight drizzle with the occasional flash of lightning and crash of thunder. Unohana forgot sometimes how peaceful it was to watch a storm from the back porch of the fourth division that looked over one of the larger courtyards in the division.

Unohana had just settled herself when she heard hurried footsteps heading in her direction.

"Isane, I told you to-" Unohana started to say, but stopped when she realized it was not her lieutenant approaching, but it was instead the substitute shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki.

The wise captain didn't have to turn around to detect the always out of control reiatsu that overflowed from the strawberry.

"Ichigo, what brings you-" Unohana started again, but was quickly interrupted by Ichigo's frantic panting.

"C-Captain…. Unohana…" Ichigo spluttered, clearly out of breath from sprinting through the woods, his body had been running on pure adrenaline ever since leaving the forest and it was starting to wear off now that he had found the captain of the fourth squad. "Please! You have to save him!" Ichigo pleaded.

Unohana's eyes widened when she turned around to see why Ichigo sounded so desperate. Her gaze drifted down to the small figure that was cradled in Ichigo's arms. Unohana could barely recognize the small tenth division captain; she hadn't sensed him at first because she couldn't feel his usual icy reiatsu… at all. He had a habit of repressing it a lot but now it was practically non-existent, even when she concentrated. Unohana had frozen for just a fraction of a second, but that was too long for Ichigo.

"Captain Unohana! He's not breathing! Please… Do something!" Ichigo shouted desperately, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

Unohana quickly regained her composure and took the small captain's frail and battered body from Ichigo who reluctantly let go. He knew that Toshiro would be in safe hands with Unohana, but still… he didn't want to leave his boyfriend's side.

Unohana quickly called for her lieutenant and gathered all the best healers still in the barracks as she hastily disappeared into the nearest operating room with Toshiro. Ichigo, still soaked from the storm and covered in blood, was left alone to pray that Unohana would be able to save his petite boyfriend's life.

Ichigo waited outside the room Unohana had disappeared into for what seemed like forever. All the adrenaline had stopped pumping through this body and the exhaustion of carrying Toshiro half way across Soul Society was quickly catching up to him. It wasn't long before Ichigo was passed out cold on the floor and ended up having to be carried to Unohana's office by one of the larger fourth division members.

* * *

Toshiro was lying in front of Ichigo; all his wounds were still painfully visible and seemed even uglier than they had been before. Ichigo went to touch his boyfriend's pale cheek when he saw the small body start to twitch. Toshiro's eyes opened and Ichigo smiled until he saw that instead of the cool and calm teal orbs that he adored, there were instead pitch-black orbs, void of any kind of emotion.

"Why?" the smaller figure resembling Toshiro asked. Ichigo looked towards his small companion in confusion.

"Why what, Toshiro?"

Toshiro stood up on legs that shouldn't have been able to support his weight in their condition. In fact, none of the injuries that should clearly be hurting him seemed to have any effect on the captain whatsoever.

"Why did you let this happen to me? It's all your fault!" Toshiro yelled, glaring at Ichigo with those ominous black orbs.

"T-Toshiro…" Ichigo was speechless; his worst fears were coming true. It was true… It was all his fault that Toshiro was fighting for his life in the fourth division right now.

"How could you just sit around in Seireitei when I was out in the middle of no-where letting Gin have his way with me? What kind of boyfriend are you? You couldn't even get me back to Seireitei alive… you're a pathetic excuse for a shinigami."

Ichigo was frozen in fear, sadness, and regret. He couldn't do anything as Toshiro continued to break him down piece by piece.

"Why don't I just end it? I'm good as dead already…" Toshiro said, an evil smile widening on his face rivaling even that of Gin Ichimaru's. Hyorinmaru instantly materialized within the boy's grasp and he raised the sword up and pointed it so that the tip was only a few inches away from his exposed chest.

"NO! DON'T!" Ichigo yelled frantically as he grasped for the hilt of Hyorinmaru and tried in vain to pull it away from the smaller's body.

"Guess you just don't care about me." Toshiro grinned wickedly, and then quickly thrust the sword in and there was a sickening sound of metal cutting flesh.

"NO! TOSHIROOO!"

Ichigo awoke in a cold sweat, still breathing heavily. He quickly sat up, and after blinking a few times his surroundings came into focus. _I must be in Unohana's Office_. Then, that everything that had happened in the last few hours came flowing back and Ichigo jumped off the couch that he had been sleeping and ran towards the door of the office almost breaking the door down in an attempt to get it open. _If only I had found him sooner… then we could have faced Ichimaru together and he wouldn't be here…_ He had to find Toshiro; he had to apologize to failing to protect him.

Ichigo found himself running down a hallway with no idea where he was going. He saw a smaller shinigami with mid length black hair walking out of a room two doors down from where he was and ran towards said shinigami to try and get his attention.

"Hey! Excuse m- Hanataro!"

Hanataro jumped about a foot in the air then turned to face the strawberry. He smiled and waved as Ichigo approached him. "Hi Ichigo!"

"Where's your captain! I really need to ask her something."

"She's still in the operating room Ichigo." Hanataro replied, refusing to look Ichigo straight in the eye. "I'll let her know you're looking for her when she finishes the surgery."

"Thanks, Hanataro…"

* * *

Ichigo waited and waited for the operation to be over; it had already been six hours since Ichigo had first brought Toshiro to the fourth division and apart from his encounter with Hanataro the substitute shinigami hadn't received any news. Rangiku had stopped by for a short time with Renji and Rukia in an attempt to comfort the strawberry. They kept saying stuff like, "Don't worry Ichigo, Toshiro is very strong." Or, "You did the best you could." And even, "Toshiro will pull through; he loves you too much to go down without a fight."

Finally, the group was able to coax a reluctant Ichigo to get out of the fourth division, if only for a short time. Rangiku made sure that Ichigo ate a decent meal and was able to enjoy the company of his friends before they let him return.

Ichigo was thankful that he had friends that cared for him so much. He was surprised how much better he felt, now that he had eaten and was able to relax for a short time. Unfortunately, he had to just accept that he had done all he could for Toshiro.

* * *

Ichigo was now walking back to the fourth division by himself. Rukia had a matter to attend to at the Kuchiki Manor, Rangiku had a lot of work to do back at the office now that her captain was out of commission, and Renji had to meet up with his own captain to be debriefed for a mission.

"Ichigo!" A voice yelled as the strawberry approached the fourth division compound.

Ichigo looked up to see the tall approaching figure of Isane Kotesu, the lieutenant of the fourth division. _Isane's here? Does… Does that mean they finally finished the surgery?_

Isane answered as if she had heard Ichigo's unvoiced question.

"It was tough, and we weren't sure if he was going to pull through, but we were finally able to stabilize him." Isane smiled weakly, truthfully she was _exhausted_ and had wanted to pass out in her quarters the second they had finished, but Ichigo deserved to know that his boyfriend was finally out of surgery. "We did all we could, now it's all up to him. The next few hours are going to be the most critical."

"Can I see him?" Ichigo pleaded. Now that he knew that Toshiro was out of surgery he was desperate to see the white haired captain.

"Of course, why did you think I came out to get you?" Isane cracked another smile, "I'm not the kind of person to tell you your boyfriend is out of surgery then not allow you to see him."

Ichigo quickly followed Isane through the maze of hallways that was the fourth division until they arrived at a door at the back of the large building. Ichigo was about to open the door when Isane put her arm out to stop him.

"Sorry, but can you wait out here for a minute? It looks like Unohana is still in the middle of her checkup; let me go ask her if its okay if you can come in." Isane disappeared into the room and after talking with her captain for a few minutes she returned to the door and motioned for Ichigo to enter.

"Ichigo Kurosaki come here, but please try not to make too much noise, he's been through a lot recently and his body desperately needs to rest." Unohana said obviously referring to the still figure lying in the bed beside her.

Ichigo quickly walked up to the bed and let out a quick gasp when he saw Toshiro. He was covered in bandages on almost every part of his body. His left leg was plastered in a cast, and so was his right arm. There was an IV attached to his good arm in addition to other wires protruding from various parts of his body. His head was covered in a mix of gauze and bandages and there was a breathing mask over his mouth to help his body could get the oxygen that it needed. It comforted Ichigo to know that Toshiro was at least able to somewhat breathe on his own again; he shuddered when he thought back to when his boyfriend had stopped breathing just as they had been approaching the fourth division.

That didn't matter now though because he had been able to find Unohana in time and she had shown why she was honored as the best healer in all of Soul Society by saving the small captain's life. Even though it took her almost eight hours to do it, the time didn't matter, she had been able to stabilize him and that was all that mattered.

Isane pulled up a chair for Ichigo to sit in; he thanked her and sat down.

"Well, there's not much else I can do for him right now. I'll be back in about another hour to see if anything has changed." Unohana said while putting a firm yet reassuring hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "I'm sure he would like it if you talked to him, he has probably been waiting for you." The head healer smiled and motioned for Isane to follow her as they exited the room leaving Ichigo alone with a sleeping Toshiro.

Ichigo carefully reached out and held the small and delicate hand that was not currently covered in plaster, and started to lightly rub the palm with his finger.

"Toshiro, I don't know if you can hear me or not but I just wanted to say… I'm sorry. I should have never let you go out and fight all those hollows by yourself… well, I guess your squad was there, but I could have at least fought beside you when you encountered Gin…" Ichigo paused and then after a deep sigh he continued. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you… but, I can at least promise to be here when you wake up." Ichigo carefully ran his hand through Toshiro's snowy white hair and then planted a few butterfly kisses on his lover's face before whispering, "Please… come back to me soon."

Ichigo remained in the room for hours waiting and hoping that his little dragon would pull through and come back to him. Unohana would visit occasionally to check his vitals and would give Ichigo words of encouragement that Toshiro was simply resting and that all his injuries were under control. Eventually, night came and Ichigo was forced to walk back to the tenth division so that he could get some decent sleep. Unohana assured him that if there was any change in Toshiro's condition he would be notified immediately.

* * *

It had been a week since the incident with Gin, and Toshiro had yet to wake up. Ichigo wouldn't give up though and now he practically lived in Toshiro's hospital room. He started borrowing some of Toshiro's books from his office and would take them to the fourth division to read while he sat at his boyfriend's bedside.

The hospital room was very spacious; captains were always given larger rooms than usual because of their rank. There was a large window on the far side of the room that looked over one of the beautiful garden courtyards of the fourth division and sometimes when Ichigo was bored and didn't feel like reading he found himself gazing out over the impressive garden watching all the shinigami enter and leave the division.

Ichigo had just settled back in his chair and had started reading his book when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Come in." Ichigo answered, as he put the book down and stood to greet the visitor. The door opened and Rangiku bounced into the room and hugging Ichigo tightly and only letting go when he was gasping for air.

"I can see why Toshiro doesn't like it when you hug him." Ichigo laughed.

"Hey! I'm enthusiastic, that's all!" Rangiku pouted while pretending to look hurt. Ichigo laughed again.

"So what's up Rangiku?" Ichigo asked even thought he knew why she was here.

"I just wanted to stop by to check on my captain. How's he doing?"

"He still hasn't woken up yet, but Unohana says that there's a good chance he might wake up soon."

"Well, that's great news!" Rangiku smiled. "I wish I could stay longer, but I have to go back to the office and get some paperwork done…" Rangiku let out a huge sigh. "It's so busy without my captain. I've done more paperwork this past week than I think I've done in the past year… It's exhausting!" Rangiku took a deep breath to emphasize her point and then continued, "You better tell him to wake up soon; I don't know how much longer I can keep this up!"

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh again. The strawberry blond lieutenant always seemed to find a way to cheer up Ichigo when he was feeling down. The two had become really good friends after Ichigo started going out with Toshiro. They loved talking about the icy captain together and it turned out that Rangiku was a really good listener when she wanted to be.

"Well thanks for stopping by Rangiku; I'm sure Toshiro appreciates it." Ichigo looked over towards the bed where Toshiro was lying; still as ever.

Rangiku walked up to the bed and bent down to kiss the snowy captain on the forehead. "Don't keep Ichigo waiting too long, kay? He's really worried about you, so is everyone else." Rangiku stood up and gave Ichigo another hug before reluctantly heading back to her division and the paperwork that was inevitably waiting for her there.

* * *

Toshiro could feel a cool breeze on his face and could hear something rumbling in the distance. _Where am I? Am I still in the forest? Where's Ichigo?_ Toshiro knew that the only way to answer these questions would be to open his eyes, but he was nervous of what might meet them if he did. After arguing with himself for sometime he managed to open his eyes and saw a vast icy plain. _My inner world…?_ _How did I get here?_

Hyorinmaru, sensing the presence of his master flew down and encircled Toshiro. Toshiro managed to push himself up so that he was lying up against the dragon's cool and comforting body.

"Hyorinmaru… What's going on? Aren't I dead?" Toshiro whispered to the spirit.

"It was certainly close… If you had gotten to the fourth division even a few minutes later I don't know if they could have saved you."

"Saved me? So… I'm not dead?" Toshiro asked again, still slightly dazed by what was happening.

"Yes little one, you are alive. Thanks to Ichigo Kurosaki." Hyorinmaru finished.

Toshiro's head snapped up. "Ichigo! Is he okay?"

"Calm yourself Master, Ichigo is fine. He used all his energy to get you back to Seireitei as fast as he did and ended up passing out after he gave you to the fourth squad captain, Retsu Unohana. He is fine now, though very worried for you." The spirit assured noticing the concerned face of his master grow. "He practically lives out of your hospital room, not daring to leave your side any longer than absolutely necessary in case you wake up." Hyorinmaru could feel the little body tense as he finished.

"…"

Toshiro wasn't exactly sure what do or say or even how to feel about what Hyorinmaru had just told him.

The silence was broken by a soft chuckling coming from the giant ice dragon.

"What are you laughing about?" Toshiro grunted as he glared at his zanpakuto spirit. It only seemed to fuel the dragon's laughter even more.

"You're the one that almost died, and you're concerned with Ichigo's well-being? You never cease to amaze me Toshiro."

"Shut up."

"Well little one, I think you've kept him waiting long enough."

"I agree." Toshiro smiled, anxious to be reunited with his boyfriend. He continued to smile even as he felt his consciousness fading and the darkness taking hold of his mind.

* * *

Ichigo awoke with a start as he heard a knock on the door across the room. Before Ichigo could even lift his head Captain Unohana entered followed by her lieutenant.

"Good evening, Captain Unohana." Ichigo said while rubbing his eyes, still half asleep.

"I'm just here to check on Captain Hitsugaya's condition." Unohana said as though she had already known that to be Ichigo's next question. "I'm going to have to ask you to please step out of the room for just a moment, Ichigo." Ichigo was about to protest but Unohana held up her hand and continued, "Isane?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"Please make sure that Ichigo is given a proper meal as I am sure it has been awhile since he has eaten anything substantial. By that time I should be done with my checkup."

"Yes, Captain!" Isane then motioned for Ichigo and reluctantly they left the room.

Once the pair returned Unohana was just finishing her check up as she had predicted.

"How is he?" Ichigo asked, hoping more than anything for some good news.

"I am sorry to say that there hasn't been any change in his condition."

Ichigo hung his head before looking back at Unohana managing a weak smile, "At least he's not getting worse right?"

"Yes. That is indeed something to be thankful for." Unohana smiled and headed towards to door. "Goodnight Ichigo, I do ask that you try and get to sleep at some point tonight. I realize you probably don't want to be as far away as the tenth division so I will prepare a room for you down the hall."

"Thank you, Captain Unohana." Ichigo really appreciated how understanding Unohana had been about him practically living in the fourth division for the past week even though he wasn't technically even a patient.

Ichigo walked over to where his baby dragon was lying and then brushed his hand against the smaller's cold, pale cheek.

"Hey Baby, it's me, Ichigo. I'm going to have to leave for the night but Unohana has been kind enough to let me sleep in a spare room just down the hall. I wish I didn't have to leave you at all… but I'm lucky to be able to sleep at least in the same building as you. I promise I'll be back first thing tomorrow morning."

Ichigo finally gathered all his stuff together and had just slid the door open, about to walk out the door when he heard something that made him stop dead. It was barely audible, but Ichigo was sure he had heard a soft moan coming from the other side of the room.

Ichigo dropped everything he was holding, his things scattering everywhere as he rushed back to his boyfriend's bedside.

"Toshiro? Can you hear me?" Ichigo reached down and picked up Toshiro's small, delicate hand then bent down and kissed it, hopefully letting Toshiro know that he was there.

Ichigo watched as he saw Toshiro's face scrunch up from the effort of trying to open his eyes. After what felt like forever, but was actually more like ten seconds, Ichigo was able to gaze upon the teal eyes that he had missed so much.

"Ichi…go?" Toshiro whispered quietly.

"Yup, I'm right here Toshiro. How are you feeling? You aren't in any pain are you?" Ichigo asked quietly as he began to run his hand through Toshiro's snowy white locks.

"Honestly, I feel like crap…" Toshiro replied a little louder. Ichigo smiled when he heard that Toshiro's usual icy tone had already started to return.

"I'm gonna go get Captain Unohana; I'm sure she can get you something to help with the pain." Ichigo replied as he stood up getting ready to leave so he could find the squad four captain. But before Ichigo had even taken one step, he felt Toshiro's grasp tighten around his hand.

"Don't leave…" Toshiro looked away from Ichigo in an attempt to hide the fact that he was blushing. In all truth Toshiro had finally been reunited with Ichigo and didn't want him to leave again so soon. It was a stupid and childish thing to want, but Toshiro couldn't help it.

"Is someone afraid of being left alone?" Ichigo smirked as he looked back at Toshiro.

"Shut up." Toshiro growled, still blushing furiously.

Ichigo pulled the covers down off Toshiro's small body and earned a shot of surprise from the small captain.

"What was that for?" Toshiro exclaimed.

Ichigo didn't answer as he slid one arm under Toshiro's knees and put one arm behind his back lifting him just enough to slide the small body over towards the far side of the bed before gently setting him back down again. Ichigo lay down next to his boyfriend and pulled the covers up making sure that Toshiro was completely covered up to the chest again.

"Better now?" Ichigo asked smiling as he put his arms around Toshiro's lithe body.

Toshiro didn't say anything and Ichigo didn't need him too. Toshiro's snuggling up to Ichigo and burying his face into his chest was enough for the strawberry. Ichigo just held the white haired boy even closer, careful not to irritate any of his injuries before lightly kissing his pale cheek. Toshiro's breathing slowed and evened out and within minutes the prodigy was asleep again.

_He must still be exhausted._ Ichigo thought as he continued to watch the sleeping captain. Ichigo knew that they both needed sleep; Toshiro needed to regain his strength and Ichigo had had trouble sleeping for long periods of time since the first night Toshiro had come to the fourth division.

The strawberry knew that the smartest thing to do was probably to notify Unohana immediately that Toshiro had finally woken up, but he couldn't bring himself to get up and risk waking his little dragon. Not to mention that Toshiro had actually asked for him to stay and he had already fallen back asleep; so getting Unohana now would do no good. Unohana might be a little surprised that Ichigo didn't come alert her as soon as the tenth squad captain woke up, but she was never one to get mad or hold grudges, so the substitute shinigami hoped she would understand.

Ichigo eventually found himself drifting off to sleep being content that his yuki-hime was safe in his embrace at last and things would stay that way until he awoke in the morning. "I love you, Toshiro." Ichigo whispered before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Unohana was making her usual morning rounds and had just finished her last checkup before she would head to check on the petite captain of squad ten. His condition had been steadily improving and Unohana had hoped that he would have regained consciousness by now. If he didn't wake up within the next few days then it was very unlikely that he would pull through. The gentle captain dreaded the moment she would have to tell Ichigo that. He had been so devoted to staying by the Toshiro's side it would break her heart to tell him that it had all been for naught.

Unohana arrived at Toshiro's hospital room and very quietly slid open the door. The scene that met her gaze was one that she would never forget. A warm smile made its way onto her lips as she saw Toshiro curled up (as much as he could be with his leg in one cast and his arm in another) with Ichigo laying next to him, his arms wrapped protectively around the smaller boy. The veteran healer didn't want to bother the pair so she silently left the room. The young captain was in good hands right now and she could always return later to check on his condition.

* * *

The sun started to rise and soon a few rays of sunshine were attempting to penetrate the large room where the two shinigami were sleeping. The larger of the two started to stir and his attention was brought towards the door that had just opened. Isane, the lieutenant of the fourth division entered and when she noticed Ichigo she gasped.

"Ichigo? What are you doing here so early in the morning? You don't usually get here for at least another hour."

Ichigo chuckled nervously,_ Busted. _"Well, you see… I was just about to leave last night when Toshiro actually woke up and well…"

"He woke up? Why didn't you tell us right away? Oh my gosh… I need to find my captain!" Isane ran out the door before Ichigo even had a chance to explain the situation.

Before he knew it Captain Unohana was at the door, her lieutenant right behind.

"Ichigo," Unohana called from the far side of the room, "Could you please come here for a second? I have a few questions I would like to ask you about what happened last night."

Ichigo nodded, and attempted to rise from the bed with as little movement as possible trying to not disturb the sleeping boy beside him. However as soon as Toshiro felt Ichigo's warmth leave he was instantly alert.

"Ichigo…?"

"Shh… just go back to sleep Shiro. I'm just going to talk to Unohana for a few minutes and then I'll be right back." Ichigo whispered as he started to gently rub his boyfriend's back to help coax him to go back to sleep.

"Mkay…" Toshiro yawned as he buried his head back into the pillow and was just about to drift off into the blissfulness of sleep when he abruptly sat up before letting out a surprised gasp from the sudden moment and fell back against the pillows.

"Toshiro! Just lie down and take it easy, okay?" Ichigo shouted, surprised by Toshiro's sudden movement.

The white haired boy just stared at Ichigo, his eyes wide with realization. "Gin…" he breathed after a few seconds. "What… What happened to Gin?" Toshiro asked, his memories of that night now flooding through his brain, causing his breathing to quicken and come out in small, short gasps.

This wasn't the way Ichigo had wanted to tell his boyfriend about what had happened. He had hoped to wait at least a little longer till after Toshiro woke up to break the news. "Well… he… uh, I'm sorry Toshiro…" Ichigo said refusing to make eye contact, "He got away… I wanted to go after him, but I knew I had to get you to the fourth division as fast as possible."

Toshiro said nothing but his small body had started to tremble, tears starting to well up in his eyes and eventually flowing freely down his pretty little face. The events of the night he 'battled' Gin about a week ago were still flashing vividly through his mind. Toshiro knew that that was the past and that logically it didn't make any sense to be afraid of something that had already happened but he couldn't stop his body from shaking.

"Toshiro…" Ichigo whispered comfortingly as he sat back down on the bed placing the small boy on his lap. He held the boy close to him, but even when Toshiro had stopped crying and was no longer shaking, Ichigo didn't feel any better. He still felt like it was his fault. He had allowed this to happen. If he had been there for Toshiro… this never would have happened.

Unohana strode over to where the two boys were sitting, "Captain Hitsugaya, you should know that these feelings you are experiencing are normal and nothing to be ashamed of. Especially after the trauma that you went through; if there is anything you need please, let me know." With a quick motion towards her lieutenant the two exited the room knowing that the young ice wielder was in good hands.

* * *

Unohana had requested Toshiro stay under her watchful eye for an additional week in the fourth division barracks, much to the dismay of the tenth squad captain. He hated being cooped up in a room every day, but he didn't dare argue with the wise healer and was reserved to constantly gazing out of the large window in his room.

Ichigo would come and visit his boyfriend everyday and Toshiro was quite sure that the carrot top was one of the biggest reason's he didn't go crazy while recovering in the room during the long week. Ichigo would always bring him something to help keep his mind off the fact that he wasn't allowed to even leave the room; not that he would be able to on his own anyway.

Finally, after what seemed like the longest week in the young captain's afterlife, Unohana had cleared him to be released from the fourth division. Most of his minor injuries had healed but he still had to deal with both his left leg and right arm still in casts.

The fourth division captain was a little wary about releasing the small captain because she knew that if he were able to return to his division without restrictions he would undoubtedly push himself too far, his remaining injuries would not heal properly and he would end up back in the fourth division.

Unohana made sure that Ichigo would stay with Toshiro to make sure that he didn't try to do anything too strenuous, which basically restricted him to sitting around the tenth division. Toshiro did not take well to this, but when Ichigo asked him if he would rather stay in the fourth division he quickly agreed.

* * *

"Ichigo, tell me again why I have to use this thing…" Toshiro growled, referring to the wheelchair that he was currently occupying while being pushed along by Ichigo.

"Well, you have a broken leg, so you can't walk and you can't use crutches because of your broken arm. Unohana said that this was the only way she would feel comfortable with you moving around so much."

"But, this is so demeaning… I don't want my division to see me like this. How are they going to be able to look up someone who is being pushed around in a wheelchair?" Toshiro complained.

"Don't worry Toshiro, you men will not respect you any less just because you still need a little help getting around." Ichigo assured his petite boyfriend.

"Well, can we please just get back to the division as soon as possible? I don't want any more people than absolutely necessary to see us." Toshiro asked as he rested his head using his good arm for support, his usual scowl back on his pale, porcelain face.

"Just relax Toshiro; we'll be there in no time." Ichigo said while cracking a small smile at how adorable his boyfriend's pouting was.

"Tch. Whatever…"

On the rest of the way to the tenth division, Ichigo made no attempt to rush and much to Toshiro's dismay they encountered quite a few of the substitute shinigami's friends along the way.

Almost everyone that they met gushed over Toshiro, exclaiming something along the lines of "I'm so glad that you're recovering!" or "Get well soon!" or even "You're lucky to have such a caring boyfriend to help you while you're recuperating!" Both boys blushed at the last comment and even though Toshiro knew it was true he would never say so with so many people around. He liked his privacy, thank you very much.

Finally, when Toshiro was just about at his limit, he spotted the familiar building of the tenth division with the large symbol ten proudly displayed on front of the barracks, letting out a huge sigh that didn't go unnoticed by Ichigo.

"Relieved to be back?" he asked.

"You have no idea… at least now I can have some privacy."

"You need to learn to be more social, Toshiro."

"So I can have people smother me all the time like they did just now? No thank you."

"Well can you blame them? You've been in the fourth division for like two weeks, everyone has been really worried about you." Ichigo replied while lifting the wheelchair just enough so that he could wheel Toshiro into the tenth division and proceeded to push him down the long hallway that lead to the young captain's office.

"I'm not a child; people don't need to baby me and make sure that doing okay. I can fend for myself just fine. I am a captain of the Gotei 13 after all." Toshiro replied softly, clearly tired from all the effort it took just to get to his office in the tenth division from his room in the fourth division.

"They aren't doing this because they think you're a child; like I said before, they are just worried about you like they would be for anyone else." Ichigo tried to reason with his boyfriend.

Toshiro said nothing as they arrived at his office and he thanked the gods that his bubbly lieutenant was no-where to be seen.

"Ichigo, push me over to my desk please. I'm sure there are miles and miles of paperwork to be done with all the time I've been gone." Toshiro asked, but Ichigo instead of pushing him to his desk made his way over to the pair of couches in the office. "This isn't my desk, Ichigo…"

"Unohana knew that the second you got back you would try and do paperwork. That's why I'm here, to make sure that you don't do _any_ paperwork." Ichigo smiled and then added, "How exactly were you planning on doing paperwork with just one arm anyway…?"

Toshiro merely sent one of his usual icy death glares in his boyfriend's direction as he attempted to raise himself up out of the wheelchair and onto the couch by putting his good leg firmly on the ground and then pushing up using his good arm. It was a good plan… except for the fact that Ichigo had never locked the wheels so the second Toshiro pushed against it it slid back and with nothing supporting him, he feel helplessly towards the floor.

Toshiro opened his eyes and instead of finding himself on the hard, unforgiving floor of his office the young captain felt the warm embrace of the strawberry that had been able to catch him before any damage could be done.

"Toshiro, you need to be more careful." Ichigo lectured while lifting the small body that he was holding before tenderly sitting him on the couch.

"What, no jokes or jabs about me being clumsy? Or how someone with a brain like mine should have realized that the wheels weren't locked?" Toshiro asked seriously, refusing to break eye contact with his boyfriend.

Ichigo just stared back without uttering a word, but Toshiro knew something was wrong and wasn't going to drop it.

"What's up with you?" The snow haired captain tried again, "You've been acting off ever since I woke up in the fourth division." No response. "I mean I can understand at first, but seriously Ichigo, I'm fine as you can plain well see…"

Ichigo had hoped that Toshiro hadn't noticed but, with such a sharp mind he knew it would be inevitable. "I… I just keep seeing how beat up you got and well… I can't help but feel like it's my fault. If I had been there… if I had-" Ichigo was promptly cut off when Toshiro quickly raised his hand in front of his chest.

"Baka." Toshiro smiled. "That's seriously what's been bothering you…?" A nervous glance from Ichigo confirmed it. "It's not your fault. I did what I did and there was nothing that would have changed it. Gin Ichimaru is a manipulative creature and it wouldn't have mattered if you were there or not." Ichigo still looked like he wanted to cry so Toshiro continued, "Whether you realize it or not, you almost certainly saved both our lives by arriving exactly when you did. You were able to surprise him and he wasn't able to use the people you care about against you like he did with me."

Ichigo smiled and kissed his boyfriend while running his hands through the fluffy white hair he loved so much. "Thanks, Toshiro." The substitute shinigami felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulder, he had been feeling so guilty the past few weeks and it had only intensified, rather than diminished when his little dragon had finally woken up.

Now, Ichigo could concentrate all his effort in helping Toshiro recover and look forward to their future together as opposed to dwelling on what happened or could have happened. Toshiro was here, alive and well, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**A/N: The End! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much I did writing it. Please Review! It makes me a very happy author! :) **


End file.
